Demonic lust
by xUnspokenDesiresx
Summary: "Master, if I may, may I have a taste?" Claude suddenly spoke, his glasses glinting in the dim light. "A human's blood contains traces of their soul" The deep, velvety voice caused Ciel to snap out of his thoughts. He wanted to say no, oh how he wanted to deny the spider a taste as it was not his to be sampling but, his own voice betrayed him.


Demonic Lust  


**A/N:** This is set during the short time Claude was serving Ciel after brainwashing him.

**Warnings: **Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Blood, Implied shota.

Ciel sat on the edge of the large, plush bed, his thin legs dangling down. He silently stared down at the crouched butler as his nimble fingers buttoned up his nightshirt. He trusted this man however, he was not too sure as to why. His contract was not with him, was it? No, it was with Sebastian, the very man whom he had ordered to remain out of his sight. As Ciel got carried away with his train of thoughts he failed to notice that the spider demon was now staring up at him, deep golden eyes took in the beauty of his small form. The man noted how the young earl's hair swayed ever so slightly in the gentle breeze coming in from the open window and how his mismatched eyes sparkled in the dim candle light. Most importantly, the overpowering sweet scent of his ambrosial soul wafted around the room flooding his senses, the smell excited the demon _immensely_; he licked his lips.  
"Claude!" Ciel snapped in an angry tone of voice causing the butler to snap back to reality.  
"Claude! Are you listening to me? I said close the bloody window I'm freezing!"  
"O-Of course, master. My apologies, it seems my mind was elsewhere" Claude replied before he hastily stood and walked towards the large window to pull it shut.  
"Honestly, you really are an incompetent butler" sighed Ciel as he shifted his position on the bed so he was lying down on top of the bed sheets, his eyelids fluttered shut.

Claude silently walked back to the bed and perched on the edge. He raised his hand to his face and removed his white glove with his teeth revealing jet **black** nails. Carefully, he leant down and extended his arm out to gently stroke Ciel's hair. The action immediately caused the boy's eyes to open.  
"What on earth do you think you are doing?!" Claude ignored the boy's question and continued to stroke the boy's hair. It was even softer than he had imagined, he entwined his fingers in the luscious blue-grey locks. Despite Ciel's verbal protests, the boy never made a physical attempt to stop the butler; Claude took this as a positive sign. Slowly, he climbed onto the bed and straddled the boy.  
"Claude, stop..." the Earl said feebly whilst swaying his body trying the knock the demon off him.  
Claude easily kept his balance and ignored the boy, he arched his back so his nose was merely an inch away from Ciel's neck. The demon inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling back slightly, the smell of the boy's soul was overwhelming. Claude's eyes glowed pink, his pupils now slit shaped, much like a felines. His canines had turned into razor sharp fangs and were now grazing the flesh; threatening to pierce the soft alabaster skin of Ciel's neck. The Earl looked up at Claude, a look of pure fear on his face. Was he going to die, was Claude going to greedily devour his soul there and then?  
"Master, Your soul...it's mesmerizing, it's unlike any I have ever come across. Now I see why Sebastian was so loyal, so dedicated, such rare material is hard to find" Claude mused. The mention of the name 'Sebastian' caused Ciel to have conflicting thoughts. One part of him knew this was wrong, Sebastian owned his soul, and he was the only one Ciel allowed to be close with him like this, not even his betrothed, Elizabeth. Only Sebastian, his loyal pawn. Claude had no right to even be commenting on his soul let alone be intimate with him like this. He felt disgusted with himself. Yet another part of him was enjoying the attention of the spider butler, he craved his touch, his warmth, his _love_. It was as if he was finally getting the affectionhe had craved for so long. It was as though there were two consciousness's in his head, but that's nonsense, _right?_ Unfortunately for Ciel, the side of him that wanted Claude was starting to bleed into the side that did not.

"Master, if I may, may I have a taste?" Claude suddenly spoke, his glasses glinting in the dim light.  
"A human's blood contains traces of their soul" The deep, velvety voice caused Ciel to snap out of his thoughts. He wanted to say no, oh how he wanted to deny the spider a taste as it was not his to be sampling but, his own voice betrayed him.  
"If you would like to, I won't stop you" the young earl replied solemnly. The spider demon instantly bit into the soft flesh, his fangs sinking in deeply. Pain jolted through the boy, it intensified as Claude began to suck his crimson blood. As Ciel groaned in discomfort, Claude moaned in ecstasy. The taste of the boy's blood was unlike anything he had ever tasted before, it was exhilarating, and it was driving him insane. The Earl's blood and soul were of the highest quality! The demon withdrew his fangs and observed the angry red bite mark he had left on the boy's neck, fresh blood still trickling out; he lapped it up hungrily. Ciel wanted to call for Sebastian, he wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of _his_ butler but, yet again his voice betrayed him and he lie there allowing the spider to do as he pleased.

Claude's lips formed a devilish smirk, he was in heaven! A demon experiencing heaven, _how ironic_. Soon enough the demon began to feel lustful, he was intoxicated by Ciel's blood and it only added to his arousal. The demon needed more than the boy's blood to be satiated tonight. Claude would claim the boy as his own even it was the last thing he ever did. The very thought of it excited him greatly, he chuckled darkly against Ciel's neck before lightly running his lips over the pale skin. To Ciel, the sensation felt much like a spider crawling across his skin, how predictable of the spider butler. As much as he hated to admit it, Ciel was beginning to enjoy this. He felt his nether regions begin to perk up.  
"Claude..." he whimpered in pleasure almost silently, only just loud enough to be heard. The demon immediately halted his actions, he lifted his head and looked down at the earl questionably. Had he really just heard that, was Ciel really moaning his name in such a sensual manner?  
"Claude..." he whined louder this time.  
"Claude…please continue. I-I want more, please" The spider butler smirked again, he had won. He had Ciel calling… No, begging for him! If only Sebastian could see this, his precious young master yearning for another! Claude suddenly spoke up  
"If _my_ young master wishes, I shall give him everything, is that what you desire?"  
"Yes!" Ciel exclaimed in response "Just don't stop". With that Claude pressed his lips to Ciel's, kissing him passionately. His hands began to undo the nightshirt he had not long dressed the boy in, he had waited so long for this moment and he would thoroughly enjoy it.  
~

Lewd moans echoed throughout the long halls of Trancy manor. Hannah and the triplets knew exactly what was going on but did not dare to intervene. Outside the bedroom window, unbeknownst to Claude and Ciel, a pair of crimson eyes in the darkness watched the two. They watched as Claude took the boy, jealously burned deeply within him. He should be the one in that room with Ciel right now, his name was the one the Earl should have been calling out; not the filthy spider's. After deciding he had seen enough, Sebastian began to walk away from the mansion. A **dark** aura began emanating from him, his human form began to slowly deteriorate with every step he took. His black nails now resembled sharp talons, he curled his hands into fists. His claws dug into the skin causing blood to leak out, he was too infuriated to care. As the red eyed butler's true form was revealed he vowed to kill the spider. Not only had Claude tortured and brainwashed his young master, he had sullied him. Two acts which Sebastian would never forgive, he would have his revenge. Sebastian grinned to himself revealing sharp fangs of his own, and oh it would be sweet.


End file.
